My Little Exorcist: Innocence is Magic
by Pinkie-Ponyluv232
Summary: Komui sends Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda on a mission to find not one, but six accommodators for Innocence. And to make matters worse, they must become ponies to do so! *Contains Allena, KandaxFluttershy, and LavixRarity couples so far*
1. Prologue

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>The full moon shone over Ponyville's cemetery. A young unicorn filly named Tootsie Flute quietly wept on one grave. The headstone read Bon Bon, who was this filly's mother that had recently died in a carriage accident.<p>

"Mommy..." sobbed the little unicorn.

"Are you sad, little pony?" said a voice.

The young pony lifted her head to see a dark gray dragon standing over her. He wore on his head a top hat and on his face glasses and a perpetual, toothy grin.

"I can bring your mother back to life, if you'd like," said the dragon.

Tootsie Flute's tears dried. "R-really, mister? Thank you so much!"

The chubby dragon rolled a cart out from behind him. On the cart was a metal pony skeleton. "Now," explained the dragon, "All you have to do to bring Bon Bon back is say her name. Do that and your mother's soul will merge with this skeleton."

Tootsie followed his orders. After calling her mother's name, lightning engulfed the skeleton and a thin streak weaved "Bon Bon" in cursive letters.

"M-mommy? Is that you?" said Tootsie Flute, concerned.

"Tootsie!" yelled Bon Bon, "What have you done? What am I?"

Tootsie Flute was shocked and confused. The dragon spoke up. "Bon Bon, you are now an Akuma, my slave, thanks to your daughter. Now, kill her and wear her skin as your own."

Tootsie Flute was now horrified. "Mommy, wait! Stop! MOMMY!"

The poor filly's words drowned into a bloodcurdling scream as Bon Bon's sword-like arm staked Tootsie into the ground. Blood splattered on the grave and on the mysterious dragon. The machine entered the little pony's throat and stood up when it was completely inside the body.

"So Akuma creating works in this world too," chuckled the dragon deviously, as he rubbed a claw on his bloodstained belly and licked the blood off his knifelike claws. "Then I guess we have some work to do."


	2. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi strolled down the halls of the Black Order. All four of them were assigned a mission. Lenalee liked the company of her male friends, but they always seemed to get in arguments on missions when all three boys were together.<p>

Out of all the negatives, though, Lenalee was glad she was assigned a mission with Allen. He had always been polite and friendly to her, and Lenalee had since then admired him. She never told anyone, of course. God knows what would happen if her brother, Chief Komui, found out.

Komui's office was filled with the sound of hammering, clanking, and the whirring of drills. The whirring slightly unnerved Allen, mostly because of that it reminded him of the painful repairs of broken Innocence Allen had gone through when he first arrived at the Order.

Komui moved with a melodramatic pelvic thrust to reveal an unusual machine. It resembled a giant ring attached to a square base, and was easily ten feet tall.

"Brother, what is that machine you're building?" asked a puzzled Lenalee.

"To explain what this is, I must tell you the details of your mission," said Komui with a mischievous aura about him.

The exorcists sat on the office's red velvet bench, with Lenalee awkwardly sitting down next to Allen. "You four have been assigned to find six pieces of Innocence," began Komui.

"SIX!" exclaimed the exorcists.

"A-are you serious?" stammered Allen.

"The Innocence pieces," continued Komui, "have already found accommodators. The accommodators are supposedly close friends. The problem is that they don't know how to use their Innocence, or that they even have it, and are attracting Akuma in a world where they are never found."

"A different world?" gasped Lenalee.

"That's right. The Innocence is in a different world than ours. Without protection, the inhabitants of this world will eventually be wiped out. And that's where my invention comes in. This machine will transport you to another world and transform you into the sentient being of said world."

"But," asked Allen, concerned, "are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh, yeah, it's safe," answered Komui.

Knowing how "safe" Komui was with his machines, Lenalee didn't exactly believe his answer. "Have you tested it yet? And where exactly are we going?"

To avoid any more questions, Komui punched some buttons on the machine. The ring started swirling rapidly inside, like a blue storm cloud. Komui quickly pushed the group into the vortex.

The four screamed with horror, only remembering the blue hurricane fiercely pulling them downwards before the all blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>Allen came to consciousness. He wasn't able to see yet, but he could sense his surroundings. His body seemed to be weighted down by something heavy and warm. There was someone, or something, on top of him.<p>

"Allen-kun..." a female voice mumbled.

Allen knew that the voice was Lenalee, but he was a bit flustered realizing she was lying on top of him. As Allen fully regained consciousness, he was glad that he would be able to see one of his friends with him. And then Allen opened his eyes. He was face-to-face with a light lavender pony.

The pony had giant purple eyes and a small, short muzzle. It had feathered wings like a pegasus, unlike a regular horse. Its mane was shoulder length and dark green, resembling Lenalee's hair, and its long tail matched the creature's mane. As if this animal wasn't strange enough, both sides of its behind had the symbol of Lenalee's Innocence, Dark Boots, and had blood red bangles above its hooves. "Wait," thought Allen to himself, "Green shoulder-length hair, red bangles, Dark Boots symbol... could this be Lenalee?" After all, Komui did say they would transform into the sentient being of this world.

"L-lenalee, is that you?"

She gasped. "A-a-allen? Why are you a pony? Wait, am I one, too?"

Allen got up from under Lenalee and looked in a nearby puddle.

It was true. Allen was a pure white pony. His mane was reminiscent of his normal hair, but he also had a scruffy tail as well. His muzzle was short, and his gray eyes were now large and round. He still had his signature red scar on his eye. Unlike a normal horse, he had feathery wings, like a pegasus, and on both sides of his flank was the image of his activated Crown Clown arm. His left hand was now a red hoof.

"Well, I guess we know your brother's machine works," said Allen to Lenalee.

"Oh, so you guys are little horses too."

Kanda had also suffered the same fate as Allen and Lenalee.

Kanda was a dark gray unicorn. His long blue mane was in a ponytail, and his tail was longer than Lenalee's, becoming spikey at the bottom. His symbol was of Mugen, and Kanda didn't seem to appreciate being a unicorn much.

Lavi galloped out from behind Kanda. Lavi didn't have wings or a horn, like the other exorcists. He could have passed off as a regular horse, besides his stature, bright red fur, and Hammer symbol on his hindquarters. His short spikey orange mane was held out of his face by his bandanna, so that you could see his huge green eye and his eye patch. His tail was scruffy and cropped short.

"Why are we all little horses with tattoos of our Innocence on our asses?" raged Kanda.

"Aww, is Yuu sad because he's even more feminine now?" teased Allen.

"SHUT UP, MOYASHI!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen, but instead of holding it, a grayish light emanated around Kanda's horn and the sword, making it levitate.

"Kanda, how are you doing that?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't know, it's almost like..."

"MAGIC?"

Komui's voice startled the four exorcists as a hologram of him appeared from Timcampy.

"KOMUI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" The four yelled at the goofy scientist.

"Now, I know this looks a little weird to you, but this is only temporary until you finish the mission, and-" Komui glanced at his sister.

"Lenalee! You look so cute as a pony! I wish I was there with you!"

"Brother..." groaned Lenalee.

"Anyway," continued a now-calm Komui, "You are now ponies, which are the sentient beings of this world, known as Equestria. Ponies come in three races: First are Pegasi, like Allen and Lenalee, who can fly and walk on clouds. Next are Unicorns, that means you Kanda, who can perform magic based on their cutie marks, which the symbols on a pony's flank are, representing said pony's special talent. Last but not least are ponies like Lavi called Earth ponies, which are the most populous pony race that have no magical abilities, but are nonetheless ponies."

"So let me get this straight," said Kanda, "We're supposed to find six pieces of Innocence, which are inside six ponies that we have to recruit as exorcists. And along the way, we have to fight Akuma and save this saccharine piece of crap known as 'Equestria' and do this all as magical, colorful, cute, talking"-Kanda said the next word like he was about to vomit-"ponies?"

"Yes," Komui calmly responded, "and also, the ponies live in the next town over, Ponyville."

"Okay, so where is this Ponyville?" questioned Lavi.

"Well, it's-"

Komui was about to begin when Reever grabbed his ear.

"Chief Komui, now is not the time to be chatting leisurely with your sister!" scolded the spikey-haired assistant, "You have work to do, that is if you can work in this pigsty!"

Reever reached for the button that turned off the hologram.

"Reever, wait!" shouted Lenalee.

Unfortunately, the hologram had already dissapered.

"Dammit!" cursed Kanda, "Now we'll be stuck in this girly, manhood-draining place for god knows how long."

"Kanda, at least try to calm down," said Lenalee.

"Don't worry about him, Lenalee," said Allen. His stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten since breakfast. His eyes scanned the landscape for a fruit-bearing tree. He fluttered over to a young apple tree. Right before Allen bit the apple, something yanked on his tail. He looked down, and saw an orange pony with Allen's tail between her teeth.

She was and Earth pony, with a blonde mane and tail tied up with a red band. On her flank were three apples and on her head was a light brown cowboy hat.

"What did ya'll think you were doin'?" The pony had a strong Western accent as she spoke angrily.

"We here in Apple Acres don't appreciate ponies stealin' our prized apples."

"I wasn't stealing them, I didn't know they were yours, I'm sorry!" said Allen.

The pony's angry gaze weakened. "Oh."

She then smiled and gave Allen an extremely firm hoofshake. "Howdy, name's Applejack, proud to be part of the Apple family. We here run Apple Acres and provide fresh apples for all of Ponyville."

"Hi, I'm Allen," said Allen weakly, as he shook out his sore hoof.

"And I'm Lenalee," Lenalee introduced, "the Unicorn's Kanda, and the Earth pony's Lavi."

"Wait," said Lavi, "Applejack, did I hear you say something about Ponyville? Because we need to get there stat."

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, I can get ya'll there. But I can tell you're hungry, Allen. I can get ya'll some grub if ya wanna."

"Really?" Allen's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>Applejack led the group to her house, which was a big red barn. A table was already set up. She walked a few feet away to a cowbell hung on a stick in the ground and rung it.<p>

"SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

At least 20 ponies burst out of the barn.

"This is Apple Fritter," Applejack introduced a female pony with an apple fritter. She set it down on the table. Applejack introduced many ponies with apple-related names, each had a food that they were named after.

"And this," said Applejack after she took a chance to breathe, "is Applebloom."

Applejack was a young yellow pony with no cutie mark. She had a red mane and tail with a giant matching bow on her head.

Lenalee glanced at all the food on the table. "Um, Allen, I think we should just get some food in Ponyville, we're going there anyway."

"Aren't ya gonna stay fer brunch?" Applebloom stared at Lenalee with puppy-dog eyes.

Lenalee gave in. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in Ponyville, Allen's stomach growled.<p>

"Yer still hungry?" Applejack said with shock.

"Yeah…" said Allen embarrassed.

Suddenly a voice came from above.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

There was an explosion of dust and dirt as someone crashed into Lenalee and landed on top of her. As the dust cleared, the culprit was revealed: a rainbow-maned sky blue Pegasus pony.

"Oops, sorry," laughed the pony, "I didn't see you there."

"Rainbow Dash!" scolded Applejack, "What the hay were ya thinking? Ya could have killed somepony!"

"No, Applejack, I'm fine," said Lenalee weakly.

"Sorry, again," apologized Rainbow Dash, "I was just practicing my new moves just in case the Wonderbolts come to town."

Lenalee cocked her head inquisitively. "The…Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash gasped. "You mean you've NEVER heard of the WONDERBOLTS? They're only the best flying team in all of Equestria! Someday, I'm gonna join them! So, who are you guys? I've never seen you around here before."

Applejack spoke up. "This is Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee's the one ya crashed on."

"Hey, if you're introducing them to you and me, maybe we should introduce them to our other friends!"

"Okay." The four exorcists agreed.

Rainbow Dash lighted in the air. "Let's go see Pinkie Pie first! Talk about a party animal!"

"Something tells me I shouldn't be excited…" groaned Kanda.


	4. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>"That's weird," said Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie Pie is usually out here somewhere…"<p>

The six ponies had been searching for Pinkie Pie, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder if Twilight knows where Pinkie is," pondered Applejack, "Oh, and if ya'll are wondering, Twilight Sparkle is one of our friends."

As if on cue, Twilight Sparkle the Unicorn appeared. "Hey guys, wacha doing?"

"Oh, hi Twi!" greeted Rainbow Dash, "We were just trying to find Pinkie Pie to introduce to Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda here."

"The last time I saw Pinkie Pie; she said something about a welcome party and ran off. Well, more like hopped off. Oh, pardon me, I forgot to present myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you."

Allen became interested. "Welcoming party? I wonder if it's for us."

"In the meantime, why don't we meet some of your other friends?" asked Lenalee.

Twilight smiled warmly. "That sounds like a nice idea. How about we visit Rarity? Her dress boutique is not far from here."

* * *

><p>The boutique was very elaborate tower, decorated with miniature pony mannequins. The inside of the shop had lots of shelves, overflowing with many varieties and colors of fabric. The walls were covered in detailed sketches of dresses, and pony mannequins stood in the corner. On a desk was a single sewing machine.<p>

"Rarity makes dresses herself?" questioned Allen.

"Yes, she's very dedicated to her job," replied Twilight.

"NO, NO, NO! It's just not right!" a pony exclaimed.

A white Unicorn pony stormed out of another room, levitating fabric rolls. She had and elegantly curled purple mane, and her eyes were sapphire blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry; the shop is closed for today. But come back tomorrow!" The unicorn tried to push the exorcist ponies out the door.

"Wait, Rarity," said Applejack, "These ponies are new and they wanted to meet you."

"You did?" Rarity asked Allen.

"Yes, I'm Allen, and this is Lenalee, Kanda and-"Allen paused for a moment. Lavi seemed unable to move, staring blankly.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Rarity.

Lavi looked into the unicorn's shiny blue eyes. "S-s-STRIKE! You're gorgeous and just my type!"

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda groaned.

"Um, does Lavi always do that?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

The exorcists gave a unanimous "yes".

Rarity was blushing as Lavi bowed at her hooves. "Oh, why thank you. Say, for an Earth pony, you're pretty handsome."

Lavi nosebleeded at that comment.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Alright, that's enough Romeo. Let's try to find Pinkie Pie again."

"I'll help you find her! I think she came by earlier asking about party gowns," said Rarity.

With that, the eight ponies continued their search for Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>Allen and his comrades had been walking for a while looking for Pinkie. His left front hoof started to ache, as he wasn't used to walking on all fours just yet. He grunted softly in pain.<p>

"Allen, are you okay?" asked Applejack.

"No, it's alright. My hoof hurts like this from time to time, nothing serious."

Applejack had noticed recently that these new ponies seemed odd. Allen's hoof was red, a different color from his coat, and he had a red scar over his left eye. The other three ponies had odd cutie marks; a claw, a pair of boots, a sword, and a hammer respectively.

"How did ya'll hurt your hoof?" interrogated Applejack, "And how does one pony go about getting a claw cutie mark? There's a lot you ponies haven't told us about you, and it smells mighty fishy!"

"Applejack!" scolded Rarity, "Don't be so rude! These ponies are visiting here, trying to make friends, and you're interrogating them! Shame on you…"

Applejack merely said, "Humph!" and stomped off.

"I'm terribly sorry for that," apologized Twilight, "Applejack can be a bit stubborn sometimes."

"None taken," replied Lavi, "Yuu can be like that too."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" raged Kanda. He unintentionally put his hoof out beside him, and heard a small squeak.

A yellow, pink-maned Pegasus pony was nearly face-planting into the ground. Kanda levitated his sheathed Mugen in front of the pony to stop her from falling. The pegasus looked up at him with big eyes.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry, I-" apologized the pony in a soft, barely audible voice.

"Be more careful next time, ok?" interrupted Kanda.

The shy pegasus blushed, and then stood up.

"Hey Fluttershy!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "Guys, this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, meet Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi."

"H-hello. Um, t-thank you for saving me from falling, Kanda." said Fluttershy at almost a whisper.

"Um, you're welcome…" Kanda replied, a bit taken back at her charming shyness.

"Anyway," said Allen, "Fluttershy, have you seen a pony named Pinkie Pie around here?"

"Yes, that's why I came over here. She said she saw some new ponies and wanted to throw a surprise party for them. She didn't say where she was holding the party though."

"Well, maybe we should go to my house and relax," said Twilight, "Who knows, maybe the party might be there."

* * *

><p>The now large group of ponies set off to Twilight Sparkle's house. It was a large deciduous tree, with a house built into it. Inside were books galore.<p>

"Pinkie Pie!" called out Twilight, "Are you here?"

The gang proceeded to call Pinkie Pie. They took their investigation upstairs, but the lights were off.

The lights flicked on from across the room. The room was decorated with colorful balloons and streamers, with a table full of party snacks and favors. Music blasted from a DJ booth, with a white Unicorn pony with goggles and spikey blue hair mixing dubstep music. Ponies danced and pranced around the room.

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed a pony with glee.

A pink Earth pony bounced up to the exorcists. She had a poofy magenta mane and tail, and on her flank were yellow and blue balloons. This was definitely Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda! Do ya like it? Huh?"

"Yes, it's nice," said Lenalee, "We've been looking for you all day."

"Yeah, we have," said Rainbow Dash, "Don't go missing like that, you got some ponies worried."

"Hey, how do you know our names, Pinkie?" asked Allen.

"I followed you around all day! I know every pony's, and I mean EVERYPONY'S, name in Ponyville, and since you're new, I thought that you might want to have a party so that you could meet more ponies and be friends!"

Pinkie led Allen over to the dessert table. "Wanna cupcake?"

"Would I!"

Allen was interrupted by the faint screams of ponies outside.

Lenalee flew over to Allen and grabbed his tail in her mouth. "Come on, Allen! Something's going on outside!"

"But, but my cupcake!" blubbered Allen, reaching for the pastry.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Pinkie Pie. Pinkie got her friend's attention and the five other ponies went outside.

* * *

><p>Nearly a dozen scary creatures hovered above Ponyville, shooting ponies with light-emitting bullets from their odd-looking hooves. They were bipedal, and each had a flat face, a white garment around their abdomen, a halo, and strange wings.<p>

"Wh-what are those things?" said Rainbow Dash in horror.

"I have no idea," said Rarity, "But they have very unusual tastes in clothing."

"Enough with your wardrobe taboos, Rarity! Allen and his friends have gone missing!" yelled Applejack, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, what's that?" Rainbow Dash motioned a hoof to the sky, where a lavender streak shot through one of the creatures, causing it to explode a second later. As the streak flew after a closer creature, Rainbow Dash saw it was none other than Lenalee, except she had on black boots with red butterfly-like decorations on the heels. The boots resembled her cutie mark. Allen flew beside her; his left hoof was now the black clawed hand that was his cutie mark. He slashed a creature with the claw.

Fluttershy saw Kanda nearby. He levitated his sword and waved it through the air in front of him. Insect-like spirits swam around in the sky from the sword, biting and killing some creatures. Rarity saw Lavi surrounded by creatures. He took something small in his mouth, chanted something, and the thing became a giant hammer, which when he slammed it on the ground, emitted a ring of fire.

When all the creatures were killed, all the ponies cheered at their new heroes. The injured exorcists walked over to Twilight and her friends, who were stunned.

Allen smiled sheepishly. "I guess we have a lot to explain, huh?"


	5. Chapter 4

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>The ten ponies went to Twilight Sparkle's to explain the scene that unfolded earlier.<p>

"We are not actually ponies," admitted Allen, "We have been transformed into ponies and sent here from another world to destroy those creatures, called Akuma, and find pieces of the substance Innocence that is used to forge our anti-Akuma weapons. We are the Accommodators of Innocence, commonly known as Exorcists."

Twilight was the first to speak. "Why did the Akuma come here?"

"The Akuma," explained Lavi, "want the Innocence for their maker, The Millennium Earl. If they get the Innocence, it will lead to the destruction of our world, as well as yours."

"The Earl makes Akuma?" wondered Rainbow Dash out loud.

"Yes. An Akuma is made when someone asks the Earl to bring a loved one back from the dead. This loved one's soul merges with the Akuma, and kills the person who made him or her into an Akuma. The new Akuma evolves the more people it kills."

"That's horrible…" said Fluttershy sadly.

"There is supposed to be six pieces of Innocence here in Ponyville, and that is why we are here, to find the Innocence before the Akuma do," said Lenalee.

"Wait," said Twilight, "Did you say six?"

Twilight ran to her bookshelf and looked through it. "No, no, no, NO! It isn't here! Ugh, why did Spike, my only dragon assistant, have to go to a convention now?"

"You have a dragon?" said Lenalee worriedly.

"He's just a baby, don't worry. Spike's very nice, too."

"What book are you looking for?" asked Lavi.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," replied Twilight.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Lavi, handing the book to Twilight, "I'm part of the Bookman clan, whose job is to record everything in history, so I know my way around finding books. So what are these 'Elements of Harmony'?"

"The Elements of Harmony," said Twilight, "Are the only things that could stop the evil Nightmare Moon. My friends and I defeated her because we hold the spirit of one of the elements inside us: Loyalty for Rainbow Dash, Laughter for Pinkie Pie, Generosity for Rarity, Honesty for Applejack, Kindness for Fluttershy and Magic for me. Could the Elements of Harmony be Innocence?"

"It must be!" answered Lenalee, "Because we were told that the Accommodators are all friends. That means you are all exorcists!"

"Awesome! We're like superheroes!" squealed Rainbow Dash, "I can do a Sonic Rainboom, Twilight and Rarity can do magic, Applejack can use her awesome roping skills, Fluttershy can use The Stare, and Pinkie Pie…"

Rainbow Dash trailed off. She looked at Pinkie, who grinned like she just won over 9,000 cupcakes.

"…Pinkie Pie can do whatever she does," finished Rainbow Dash jokingly.

Pinkie blushed.

"Alright, but first we need to get a good night's sleep, and then we train tomorrow morning," announced Allen.

"RIGHT!" yelled all the ponies.

* * *

><p>Training went off without a hitch. The new exorcists' Innocences were working properly, and everything seemed peachy. Little did the ten ponies know that two gray, yellow-eyed Unicorns were watching them from the bushes. One was a small filly with a spiky blue mane; the other was tall and handsome, with a curly black mane.<p>

"Allen looks so cute as a pony," said the female lovingly.

"Road," scolded the male pony, "Remember why you're on this mission."

"I know why, to make more Akuma. But why do I have to go to school, Tyki!"

Tyki smiled evilly. "Because it would be easier to murder schoolfillies then adult ponies."

He then glanced at Fluttershy. "And I think my job would be done better alone."


	6. Chapter 5

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>The following day, a new school year was starting for Ponyville's young foals. Applebloom sat contently at her desk, sitting right between her two best friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. These three fillies were eager to start a new year to make friends, and possibly recruit members for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were a group made by Applebloom and her friends to help little ponies who hadn't received their cutie mark yet, including themselves.<p>

Cheerilee, the teacher, walked in and calmed the class down. "Class, it seems we have a new student starting today. She'll be here in just a minute."

The class dissolved into a bout of whispers. Applebloom turned to Scootaloo. "Ya hear that? There's a new filly in school!"

"I wonder if she's a blank flank like us," said Scootaloo.

"I hope she's nice," said Sweetie Belle.

The door opened to reveal the new filly. She was a dark gray unicorn, quite a bit taller than the other foals. She had a short, spiky blue mane and yellow eyes. The filly had an unusual cutie mark; a pink lollipop and a candle. "Hello, my name is Road. I hope that I can make some friends here."

Road said innocent words, but she spoke with a malevolent tone and smirked at the class.

As Road walked down the aisle to her seat, Applebloom sneered at her.

"I'm not too sure about this pony," Applebloom told her friends.

"Yeah," agreed Scootaloo, "She gives me the willies."

Sweetie Belle disagreed. "She could be nice. Maybe she's one of those Goth ponies."

"True…" said Applebloom, "But since those Akuma things showed up, a lot of suspicious ponies have too."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been informed about Akuma by Allen. They wanted to be exorcists too, but Allen said it was much too dangerous. But that wasn't going to stop the Crusaders, so they secretly borrowed one of Lavi's books on Akuma and did research.

* * *

><p>The Crusaders got out of school still wondering about Road. Applebloom was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into another pony.<p>

"Hey, watch where you're going, Blank-Flank!"

It was Diamond Tiara, accompanied by her follower Silver Spoon. Road was also with them.

"So, you're Applebloom," said Road in a sneering tone, "I've heard a lot about you."

"What are you doing here, with those stuck-ups?" yelled Scootaloo.

"What? You really thought that a cool pony like Road would join your little Blank-Flank Brigade?" laughed Silver Spoon.

"It's called the Cutie Mark Crusaders," corrected Sweetie.

"Whatever," said Diamond Tiara, "You think that just because you make a club for something, it makes you automatically cool? It doesn't, because no matter what, you're still Blank-Flanks."

Applebloom blushed with anger. As the Diamond Tiara and her friends walked away, Road whispered in Applebloom's ear.

"And that's all you'll ever be."

* * *

><p>The week following, Applebloom didn't speak to anypony. Road's words rang in her ears and taunted her as she tried to do her work. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle felt sorry for their friend, but something else distracted them. Every day, one pony was absent from class and didn't come back the next day. When the pony went missing, there was an Akuma attack.<p>

No ponies had gone missing today, but that day an event would take place that would change the Cutie Mark Crusaders' lives forever.

It was Friday, the last day of the school week. Foals burst out of the classrooms at the end of the day. Scootaloo leaped with glee, not being able to fly yet. "Woo-hoo! I'm glad we have no school for two days! Aren't you, Applebloom?"

"Yeah. Yippee."

"You don't seem very excited," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, I'm still thinking about what Road said to me on Monday, 'and that's all you'll ever be'. What if that's true? What if I never get my cutie mark?"

"Don't say that! We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Hey, Blank-Flanks."

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Road stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" yelled Applebloom.

"Well, that's not a nice way to start a friendly conversation," scolded Road, "I think you two should knock some sense into them."

"We shall, master," said Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in unison. Their voices sounded metallic. Something was up.

The two bullies cackled evilly and their eyes glowed red.

"TIME TO DIE, BLANK-FLANKS!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon morphed into Level 1 Akuma.

"You're Akuma…" said Scootaloo, "Then that means Road is an Akuma too!"

"I'm not an Akuma," responded Road, "I'm a pony, just like you."

"Then how come you're with them, huh? Why would you team up with your enemy?"

Road snickered. As she did this, black pinnacles appeared on her forehead. "I am from the family of Noah. Akuma are my friends. And you three are my victims."

The Akuma shot at the Crusaders. They screamed and tried desperately to dodge the poisonous bullets. Applebloom noticed two hammers and a rope on the ground next to her. She tied the handles together, resembling nunchucks.

"What the hay are you doing?" screamed Sweetie Belle.

"I get it," said Scootaloo, "We make our own anti-Akuma weapons!"

Applebloom spun the hammers around, denting both Akuma with each blow. Scootaloo drove her scooter off a tree stump and hit one of the Akuma. Sweetie Belle sang a high C, making the Akuma writhe in pain. They tried to shoot the three fillies, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders were too fast.

"Dammit!" cursed Road, "They're just too clever!"

Road then noticed a weak tree. Its trunk was just about to give way to gravity. Road took out one of her pointy candles and shot its weak point. The tree crashed down on thee three fillies' legs. They screeched in pain.

"Now," Road told the Akuma, "Kill those little Blank-Flanks!"

Sweetie Belle twitched, turned to her friends, and sang. "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders…

on a quest to find out who we are…"

Scootaloo and Applebloom joined in. "…And we will never stop the journey…not until we have our cutie marks…"

The Crusaders fainted. It looked like it was the end for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, until a burst of wind destroyed one of the Akuma.

"What?" shouted Road.

Lenalee and Allen were in the sky together. Allen slashed the other Akuma with his claw.

"How dare you hurt these children, Road. Lenalee, get the fillies."

"Oh, Allen, how nice it is to see your face," said Road cheerfully, "It was nice playing with your little friends."

Road opened up a portal and disappeared.

"Allen!" screamed Lenalee, "We have to get Applebloom and her friends to the hospital!"

* * *

><p>Applejack and Rarity burst through the hospital doors and ran up to Nurse Redheart.<p>

"Are Applebloom and Scootaloo alright?" said Applejack worriedly.

"Is Sweetie Belle okay?" said Rarity, also concerned about her little sister.

"They're just fine. They all have broken legs, but they will heal if they stay in bed for a while," replied the nurse pony, "But Applebloom's leg is in worse condition than the other two fillies, so we'll have to put her under right now so we can operate. You can see her right now if you like, Miss Applejack."

"Alright! Thank you!" thanked the two ponies.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were all in hospital beds.

"Oh, hey big sister," said Applebloom weakly.

"Oh little sis, I'm so glad you're safe!" Applejack wept tears of joy. Then she noticed something.

"Applebloom! Your flank!"

Applebloom looked at her flank. On it was two hammers and an apple.

"Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" exclaimed Rarity, "You have cutie marks too!"

Sweetie had a bejeweled microphone on her flank, while Scootaloo had a scooter on hers.

"Well, guys," said Applebloom, "We did it. We have our…cutie…marks…"

She fell asleep thanks to the medicine. Applejack cried harder, even though she knew her sister would be okay.


	7. Chapter 6

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>Rarity was proud of herself. She had single-hoofedly designed ten fabulous dresses in just a week and a half. She hung them out near her shop window to attract customers. Just as she suspected, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic and-" said Rarity cheerfully for her "customer". But it wasn't a customer; it was her close friend Fluttershy.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I didn't see you come in. Do you want to try on some dresses? I have a new style that would suit you perfectly."

"Um, that's ok, I just came here to talk to you," replied the shy pony.

"What about?" asked Rarity, "You know you can talk to me about anything, you're my friend."

"Uh, o-okay…um…" Fluttershy shuffled her hooves, blushing and stuttering.

"I-I…"

"Yes?" said Rarity impatiently.

"…HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEPONY!" blurted out Fluttershy, who turned bright red and covered her muzzle with her hooves.

Rarity gasped. "I can't believe it! My little Fluttershy's in love!"

She glomped Fluttershy who mumbled under her breath, "I'm a year older than you."

"So who's the handsome colt you've fallen head-over-hooves for?" asked Rarity, "It isn't Lavi, is it?"

"N-no, but you're getting close…" said Fluttershy.

"Well, it can't be Allen, Lenalee would be furious."

"It's…Kanda…"

Rarity blinked, and then giggled. "Kanda? But he's so uptight and cruel! He even treats fillies coldly!"

"But he's such a beautiful pony…" said Fluttershy dreamily, "And I think that if somepony made him feel nice inside, he's surely change, right?"

"Well…" thought Rarity.

The door opened. A good-looking gray unicorn strode into the shop. He had a curly black mane and tail, and wore a silk black top hat. His cutie mark resembled a black butterfly.

"Hello ladies," said the pony smoothly, "My name is Tyki. I'm looking for a nice suit, and I've heard a unicorn pony named Rarity is the best clothes maker in Ponyville."

Rarity blushed. "Oh, that's me! I usually make dresses, but I'll make a suit for you!"

Tyki smiled. "You're too kind. I'll be back when my suit's ready."

He glanced at Fluttershy before walking out.

"Oh my," Rarity said, "What a charming gentlecolt! Now why don't you go for a stallion like him, Fluttershy?"

But Fluttershy had already left.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy watered her garden, thinking about the stallion that she had met just a short while ago. Yes, he was handsome, but she barely knew him. And besides, he seemed like the type that would cheat on her.<p>

Fluttershy's thoughts were disrupted by a butterfly circling around her head. It was black with thin wings, and seemed to have a pinkish-purple glow around it. She stared at it as it fluttered around, giving her a bit of joy.

"You like him?"

Tyki was standing behind her.

"I do. I've never seen a butterfly like him before," answered Fluttershy.

"His name is Tease, and he's my pet," said Tyki.

Tease lighted onto Fluttershy's back. She giggled.

"Tee-hee, he's tickling me!"

Fluttershy soon stopped laughing. The tickling was a bit more uncomfortable now, and it was almost painful.

"Um, you're tickling a bit harder now…" she told Tease. When she turned her head to look at him, her eyes widened.

Tease was biting her now, and his bite was drawing blood. Fluttershy panicked.

"Tyki, Tease is hurting me! Please help me!"

But Tyki continued to watch her in pain and smile.

"Ha, you really are naive, aren't you? You sure aren't the element of Kindness for nothing."

"How did you know?"

"I've been watching you, Fluttershy. You're friends with the exorcists, and I can't just accept that. As a Noah, it's my job to get the Innocence. And to do that, I'll have to kill you."

Fluttershy could only watch in horror as Tease made her wound bigger and bigger. She screamed and Tyki started laughing. She knew all along that this pony meant trouble.

Suddenly, she saw a shiny object out of the corner of her eye. A katana was stuck in the ground, stabbing Tease through the middle.

"Don't…touch her…"

Fluttershy turned around and recognized her savior.

It was Kanda.


	8. Chapter 7

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

"K-Kanda?"

Fluttershy, who was hunkered down on the grass, looked up into the eyes of the ponytailed exorcist.

Tyki was a bit stunned from Kanda just leaping in out of nowhere and killing one of his golems, but he regained his thoughts and said, "Quite impressive, exorcist. You scared me for a second. Unfortunately for you, that's not enough time to save you two."

Tyki summoned a large group of level 2 Akuma. Kanda activated Mugen and called out, "First Illusion!" A stream of insect-like creatures swam out of his sword, killing an Akuma. He continued to slash and cut the Akuma, but there seemed to be endless amounts of them.

Fluttershy just stood in place. She was too scared to use her Innocence, but she needed to help Kanda.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Kanda angrily, "Use your Innocence, idiot!"

Fluttershy gasped. Kanda had never said such mean things to Fluttershy before. Her face turned red and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You…big…dumb…MEANIE!"

She flew straight at Kanda and kicked him in the jaw. Kanda lay on the ground, spitting out a bit of blood and muttering curses.

Tyki laughed. "Haha, wow. I must say, Fluttershy, you don't seem to always live up to your name."

Fluttershy snorted angrily. She flew up to an Akuma and gave it The Stare. The Akuma turned to stone and exploded a second later. She did the same to the rest. Without a word, Tyki opened up an Ark gate and disappeared. Right as he did this, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Fluttershy's five friends rushed over.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Lenalee, "What happened?"

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight, "How'd you get that wound on your back?"

"Um, it's a long story…" responded Fluttershy.

"Kanda called you an idiot?" gasped Rarity.

"Y-yes, but I deserved it," Fluttershy wept softly, "I feel so bad that I didn't help him. He must hate me now."

Allen comforted the yellow Pegasus. "Don't take what Yuu says so hard. He was trying to save you, so that shows he really does love you."

"Really? You think so?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course, darling," reassured Rarity, "I know a thing or two about relationships."

"And when have you ever been in a relationship?" asked Rainbow Dash with a sly grin.

Rarity sweat-dropped. "Well, I _have _read magazines on this subject, at least."

"Uh-huh."

A determined smile grew on Fluttershy's face. "You're right! I'll go find Kanda right now!"

Lenalee called after her. "But wait! Do you even know where-"

The door slammed before Lenalee could finish.

Fluttershy searched all over Ponyville, asking everywhere she went for a black unicorn stallion with a long blue mane. Finally she went to the only place a pony wanting to be alone would go: The Everfree Forest.

The shy pony gulped. "_Okay Fluttershy,_" she thought to herself, _"You can do this. It's just a forest." _

Fluttershy walked cautiously in the darkness of the forest, flinching at every animal's noise.

"_A dark, spooky, scary-creature-filled forest…" _

She was interrupted in her train of thought when she stepped on something. It was a pink lotus bloom.

"How pretty…" she said to no one in particular.

"It seems we have similar tastes."

Kanda was sitting in a large bed of lotus blooms.

Fluttershy was about to run up and hug him, but stopped herself because she didn't know if her was mad at her still.

She cleared her throat and said, "Kanda…I'm…really sorry for kicking you before! I had never seen you get mad at me like that before…and I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore. I really like you, since we first met. And I...I-I…"

Fluttershy was overcome with worriedness. She couldn't make herself admit her true feelings. She sighed and ashamedly walked away. Kanda looked at her confusedly.

"Is that all you want to say?" He asked.

Fluttershy gritted her teeth, and started to get her thought out.

"Are you s-still my f-friend, K-kanda?"

Kanda's overall mood didn't change, but he said, "Sure, whatever. Just don't kick me again."

Fluttershy's eyes widened and she leapt upon Kanda in a hug.

"Thank you Kanda!"

Kanda was shocked by this display of affection, and said, "Hey, no hugging, ok?"

Fluttershy released Kanda from her grasp. "Oh, ok, that's fine."

And from that day on, Kanda had a slightly different opinion about the timid yellow pegasus pony.


	9. Chapter 8

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since the exorcists had left on their mission to Equestria. Komui sat at his desk silently. Reever approached him warily.<p>

"Um…Chief…I apologize for not letting you speak to the exorcists a while ago."

The metaphoric dark cloud around Komui's head grew. "It's alright Reever…b-b-but HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO SPEAK TO LENALEE AGAIN?"

The scientist cried loudly. "I HAVEN'T SEEN NOR HEARD MY DARLING SISTER IN A MONTH! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TALK TO HEEEER?"

"Chief, get ahold of yourself! Look, we can't let you talk to your sister because she could be in the middle of something important, something that could delay the mission further!"

Komui sniffed in defiance. "Fine! Then I'll just go see her myself!"

"Wait!" said Reever. He grabbed Komui's jacket, causing Komui to flail his arms to keep balance. In his moment of rapid arm-flailing, Komui had accidentally pushed a large red button. A siren blared from the machine.

"Now what did you do?" yelled Reever.

"Since when is this my fault, _you_ grabbed my jacket!" retorted Komui.

A pre-recorded female voice came from the machine. "WARNING: ACTIVATING MAXIMUM TRANSPORT. ALL PERSONS OF THIS BUILDING WILL BE TRANSPORTED IN APPROXIMATELY 10 SECONDS. DESTINATION: EQUESTRIA."

The transporter shivered rapidly and a gigantic mass of blue matter started forming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Reever.

Lenalee walked into Carousel Boutique. "Rarity, are you here?"

"_Un moment,_" said Rarity from behind a curtain.

The ivory unicorn smiled proudly as she entered the room. She wore a magenta dress. The bottom was decorated with a yellow border and dotted with pink and purple. The top was a light pink, tied at the chest and had fluffy purple velvet at the sleeve openings. A purple diamond necklace hung around Rarity's neck, and she wore matching diamond earrings.

"That's a very pretty dress," said Lenalee in awe, "You made it yourself, right?"

"Uh-huh. I wore it at the Grand Galloping Gala. But besides the dress, my night was anything but grand."

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Lenalee.

"Because, you see, I was going to meet Prince Blueblood. He's Princess Celestia's nephew, and quite handsome. But he wasn't princely at all."

"I see…"

After this, Lenalee realized she had completely forgotten why she came here.

"Oh, Rarity, can I ask you a favor? My mane has grown since I arrived here, and I would like to tie it up. Do you have any hair ties I can borrow?"

"Of course, Lenalee. What are friends for?"

Rarity's horn glowed blue, and a pair of black ribbons floated in midair. Lenalee sat down and Rarity used her magic to weave the ribbons through Lenalee's mane.

"So, speaking on the topic of friends," said Rarity, "How do things normally go between you and the boys, Lenalee?"

"Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are nice to me. But between themselves, not so much. They quarrel a lot, but it's more like sibling rivalry."

Rarity smirked. "They're nice to you huh? And they quarrel too?"

"Why do you say it like that?" asked Lenalee, raising and eyebrow.

The white unicorn's smirk widened. "Maybe they quarrel because they're fighting for your affection."

Lenalee's face turned a light shade of red. "You think so?"

"Of course. It's just common sense, dear."

"Then…that means Allen…feels the same way about me…"

"…that you feel about him?" finished Rarity.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Lenalee realized what Rarity had implied and her face turned fire-engine red. "Wait, how did you know that I liked Allen?"

Rarity laughed as she tied Lenalee's second pigtail. "Again, it's common sense. And I know how you can try to break the ice, so to speak, with Allen. You haven't been to Cloudsdale, have you?"

"I haven't."

"Well, how about you let Rainbow Dash give you a tour of the city with Allen. Once you get-"

A door swung open and interrupted Rarity.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack stood at the doorway panting. "Oh Lenalee, thank Celestia we found you."

Lenalee stood up and ran to the distressed unicorn. "Is everything okay?"

Applejack came out from behind Twilight with an annoyed look on her face and said, "Lenalee, do you know a teal-ish Unicorn stallion?"

"No, why?"

"Well, this feller has been pesterin' us all afternoon, cryin' like a little filly, sayin' he's your brother."

Lenalee had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew who this Unicorn was. "Where did you last see this pony?"

Before Applejack could respond, a familiar voice cried out, "LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A teal unicorn stallion with short, curly hair and a beret jumped over Applejack. Tears flowed from behind his square glasses. Lenalee sighed in annoyance as the pony hugged her tight.

"Lenalee! Please never leave your brother ever again!"

She furiously flapped her wings trying to break free from her brother's grip.

"So this pony is your brother after all?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, this is Komui," said Lenalee. She then growled and, with a kick of her Dark Boots, got Komui off of her.

"Brother, why did you come here?" asked Lenalee.

"I'll tell you how we got here," said an angered voice.

Reever stood in the doorway, and he did not look happy. He was a peach-colored unicorn with a clipboard cutie mark. Miranda stood next to him. She was a dark purple earth pony with a tousled brown mane and had Time Record as her cutie mark. Her makeup was running from crying.

"I need to speak to Allen, Kanda, and Lavi as well," Reever continued.

* * *

><p>Reever, Komui, Twilight, Applejack, and Miranda followed Lenalee to Twilight's library, where the exorcists had been staying. The boys sat down quietly, except for Lavi, who giggled at the sight of a Komui pony. Reever turned to Lenalee.<p>

"Your brother had the intelligence to put a button on his machine that would send all humans in the Black Order here. And what's worse, it self-destructed after using, so now we can't return to our own world."

"WHAAAAT?" said all the exorcists.

"You mean we'll be stuck here forever?" Miranda said through messy tears.

"Thanks a lot, Komui!" yelled Kanda, more furious than ever.

"Now relax, Kanda," said Komui nervously, "All I need is to find materials to make another transporter, and we'll be human in no time."

"And besides, Yuu," whispered Lavi, "For the first time, you have a girlfriend."

Kanda turned a bit red. "Shut up, stupid rabbit. And don't call me Yuu."

"Well, this is annoying," said Allen.

"No, it isn't," said Lenalee reassuringly, "I was hoping that you and I could get a tour of Cloudsdale from Rainbow Dash."

"That sounds like a good idea. Rainbow Dash wouldn't mind," said Twilight.

"Lenalee, can I come along?" asked Komui.

"That's impossible," said Twilight, "Only Pegasi can visit Cloudsdale, because it's entirely made of clouds. If a unicorn or earth pony were to go there-"

"Twi, why can't ya just take Komui and Miranda on yer balloon?" said Applejack.

"Well…I guess that would be fine."

Lenalee frowned, knowing her alone time with Allen would be harder to get than she thought.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash snoozed peacefully on a small cloud. She dreamt of flying through the sky with her idols, the Wonderbolts. She was just about to receive her 12th Best Young Flyers trophy when…<p>

"OH DAAAAASHIIIIEE!"

Rainbow Dash jolted awake. She looked over her cloud bed, annoyed, and saw Pinkie Pie gleefully bouncing below.

"Pinkie Pie, you know I have an afternoon nap now!"

"I know, but have to tell you something, Dashie!"

"Okay, but…stop calling me 'Dashie',"said Rainbow Dash, blushing.

Pinkie cleared the throat and said, "Lenalee and Allen want you to meet them at Twilight's house so you can give them a tour of Cloudsdale today, because they figured since you've been there your whole entire life there, you'd be the bestest tour guide in all of Equestria to-"

Rainbow Dash flew down and put her hoof on Pinkie's mouth. "I'll be there."

Rainbow Dash ran out of the town square in a rush to meet her friends at the library. Not looking where she was going, she ran into somepony.

He was a dark green pegasus stallion, a bit short in stature, but Rainbow Dash could see he was an adult. He had a short blonde mane and tail, with a black beret on his head. A yellow tassel hung from the back of the beret. His cutie mark was a light green frog. Blood streamed from his nostrils.

"That hurt, dammit!" said the stallion angrily, but he was so weak that it didn't seem threatening.

Rainbow giggled awkwardly. "Sorry, dude. I didn't see you there."

Rainbow Dash noticed the pony had dropped some papers. "Oh, let me help you with your stuff."

Looking closer at the papers, Rainbow Dash realized that they were all photos of Lenalee when she was human.

The pony shrieked and quickly took the photos from Dash.

"I didn't take these pictures of Lenalee…I'm no stalker…"

"Wait, so you know Lenalee and you…have a crush on her?" asked Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus gasped and hives broke out all over his face. His wings sprung out and hives broke out on them also.

Rainbow Dash giggled.

"I-I'M SORRY! I GET HIVES WHEN I'M EXCITED!" He said, embarrassed, "Although I don't know why my wings are so stiff…"

"Y-yeah…" said Rainbow Dash, knowing why his wings were stiff but didn't say it because it wouldn't be polite.

Rainbow Dash suddenly realized something. "Wait, how do you know Lenalee?"

"How do you know her?" he said back.

"She came here on an exorcist mission. I'm Rainbow Dash, one of her friends."

"I am a member of the Black Order. I'm Bak, the head of the Asian Branch."

The two shook hooves and Rainbow Dash said, "But how did you get here?"

"Komui's machine backfired and the whole Order was sent here."

"Wow. That sucks. Well, I have to meet my friends now. See ya, Bak."

With that, Rainbow Dash flew off.


	10. Chapter 9

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

BTW, some notes on some words...

**Nakama:** "comrades" or "friends" in Japanese. Used in chapter 207 of -Man.

**Filly-fooler: ** fanon brony term for a homosexual female pony, probably used an insult in fan use. :P

**Horseapples:** pony term for crap, often used as a curse, used by either Applejack this way in one episode.

Rainbow Dash soared freely above the clouds. Allen and Lenalee flew behind her in a "v" formation. Lenalee, having Innocence allowing her to fly, was a pro at flying and did loops in the air to show off. Allen, on the other hand, wasn't used to flying. He struggled to keep aloft.

"C'mon Allen, it's not much farther!" said Rainbow Dash.

Soon Cloudsdale came into view. Like its name described, it was a colossal floating cloud. Streams of rainbows flowed over the edge of the cloud, standing out on the snow-white city. As the three pegasi flew closer, houses made of clouds could be seen, with pillars guarding the entrances.

Rainbow Dash and Lenalee gracefully lighted on the cloud. Allen tried to imitate this, but aimed incorrectly and in fear put his front hooves out. He screeched to a halt in front of the female pegasi, the sheer force of his landing making him topple on his stomach with his rear in the air. Two on looking male pegasus ponies, guffawed at Allen.

"Wow," said the one of the duo with brown fur, blond mane, and dumbbell cutie mark, "I thought Rainbow Crash sucked at flying, but _you_ have got to be the worst!"

"Yeah," said the other with orange fur, brown mane, and basketball cutie mark, "Rainbow Crash was probably the one who taught him how to fly."

"It's Rainbow DASH, Hoops," said Rainbow Dash to the orange colt, "And quit making fun of him!"

"Oh, is he like, your boyfriend or something?" teased the brown colt.

"Don't be stupid, Dumbbell. Everypony knows Rainbow Crash is a filly-fooler," said Hoops.

Rainbow Dash growled. Suddenly, Hoops was knocked on the ground. Lenalee stood in front of Rainbow Dash and Allen, her Innocence activated.

"Leave my friends alone!" she yelled.

"Woah, how did you do that?" said Dumbbell in awe.

"How did I do what?"

"The things around your hooves turned into boots!"

"Oh, my boots…well, I'm not allowed to share where I got them…"

Hoops awkwardly stood. "Maybe you should get yourself a pair of boots like those, Rainbow Crash, instead of thinking about doing a Sonic Rainboom!"

"I _did_ do a Sonic Rainboom," said Rainbow Dash angrily, "In fact, I did it _twice._"

"Nobody really cares about Sonic Rainbooms anymore, Rainbow Crash," said Dumbbell, "I bet if you did one right now, nopony would give two horseapples about it."

The two pegasi laughed heartily and flew off.

"We'll see about that," said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Dashie!" yelled a voice from above.

Pinkie Pie floated above in a purple hot air balloon. In the balloon with her were Twilight and Komui.

"Hey guys," greeted Allen.

Komui couldn't contain his excitement. "HELLO LENALEEEEEEE!"

He leaped from the basket, hoping to land on the fluffy clouds below.

"Wait, Komui! I didn't cast a walk-on-clouds spell on you!" yelled Twilight in panic.

With a terrified scream, Komui fell through the clouds and towards the ground, possibly miles down. Pegasus ponies close by gasped in horror. Rainbow Dash widened her eyes in shock and flew straight down through the cloud hole Komui had caused.

"I'm coming, Komui!"

"She'll never make it!" said Lenalee, who started crying worriedly.

Pinkie Pie pointed a hoof to Rainbow Dash. "Look!"

Lenalee glanced at Rainbow Dash. She was flying so fast that her cheeks were pulled back. A pocket of air was forming around Rainbow's hooves. It became narrow and Rainbow Dash appeared stretched-out for a split second. In a quick burst of speed, a sonic boom exploded behind Rainbow Dash. The sonic boom had rings around it that were all different colors. A rainbow followed behind her. Rainbow Dash caught Komui and flew upwards in a "u". The rainbow trailing behind Rainbow Dash created an arc as she soared over Cloudsdale and landed safely with Komui in front of Lenalee.

All the ponies cheered. Pinkie Pie hopped out of the basket, with the walk-on-clouds spell on her, and hugged Rainbow Dash. "DASHIE DID IT AGAIN! A SONIC RAINBOOM! This calls for a party, you guys!"

The party went on all night. It was relatively calm until Pinkie brought out her "special" punch. It was so potent that ponies managed to get tipsy on their first cup. Allen, not one for alcohol, was the only pony who noticed Lenalee was missing. He left to look for her. He saw Lenalee sitting by herself on a cloud not attached to Cloudsdale.

"Hey, Lenalee," greeted Allen.

"Oh, hello Allen-kun," said Lenalee somberly.

"All those drunk ponies were too much for you too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Allen lighted on the cloud next to Lenalee.

"There's something else wrong, isn't there?" said Allen concernedly.

"Well…" sighed Lenalee, "It's because of what happened today, you know, with Rainbow Dash and the Sonic Rainboom. I feel like I should have saved him, but I didn't. I was too scared. I feel… guilty, and a little jealous."

Allen rested a hoof on Lenalee's shoulder. "It's ok to feel jealous sometimes Lenalee, as long as it doesn't change your bond with Rainbow Dash. We're all _nakama_, aren't we?"

"Yes, but…" agreed Lenalee. She looked away and blushed.

"_Are we… just nakama?" _she said quietly.

"What was that, Lenalee?" Allen questioned.

"Oh…nothing…" Lenalee answered.

Allen yawned loudly. "I'm a bit tired. We should sleep here for tonight. Good night, Lenalee."

"Good night, Allen," she replied.

Allen immediately fell asleep, while Lenalee sighed dissapointedly at another failed attempt to admit her feelings. She hesitated to fall asleep in such a controversial place, with Allen, but drowsiness came over her and she drifted to sleep.

Celestia's sunlight shone brightly once again over Equestria hours later. Allen and Lenalee were still asleep. But little did they know that someponies were watching them.

"Wait 'till we tell Komui about this, eh, Yuu?" said Lavi.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit," said Kanda in his always-cold tone.


	11. Chapter 10

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee flew back to Cloudsdale's mainland.<p>

"_Oh gosh, what did I do?"_ thought Lenalee and she glanced at Allen, _"Does he realize how…awkward it was sleeping right next to each other?_

Allen was obviously unaware of what Lenalee accused him of knowing, considering he hadn't reacted even the slightest bit to sleeping next to Lenalee.

Abruptly, he stopped.

"Allen, what's wrong?" asked Lenalee concernedly.

Allen's left pupil glowed red and a monocle resembling a gear floated in front of the eye. "There's Akuma around here."

Lenalee activated her Innocence at the distant vibrating sound of an explosion.

Upon arriving to the scene, Allen and Lenalee saw the level 4 Akuma that were wreaking havoc Cloudsdale and knocking over the cloud pillars of the airborne city. Pegasi civilians screamed and ran chaotically in the square.

Allen activated his Innocence and started hacking one Akuma after another. Lenalee glided through the air at the speed of sound, killing another couple of Akuma in the process.

After killing at least ten Akuma, Allen and Lenalee landed. They were both panting in exhaustion.

"Was that all of them?" asked Lenalee between breaths.

"I don't know. My eye is still activated, but I can't see any Akuma," responded Allen.

Behind him, Allen heard soft sobs. A yellow Pegasus mare with a poofy blue mane and tornado cutie mark was sitting alone, her head hung low.

"Are you alright?" asked Allen, accidentally leaning his head near hers so their eyes met.

"I am now," she responded. Allen felt something hard tap his forehead. He looked up and saw that a gun had grown from the mare's forehead, and her eyes flashed red.

"ALLEN!" yelled Lenalee in a terrified, shrill tone.

A gunshot was heard, and Lenalee turned away crying.

She looked back when the smoke cleared, and saw that it was the Akuma that was shot, and Allen was perfectly fine. Lenalee ran up to Allen and embraced him. Allen was still shaken, and was wondering what, or who, had killed the Akuma.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your ass, idiot apprentice? "

Allen started to feel sick to his stomach. He recognized the voice calling out. "It…can't be…"

He and Lenalee gazed up at a cloud ledge. A light gray Unicorn stallion smirked at the two exorcists below. He had a long, red, messy mane and a silver revolver for a cutie mark. A matching revolver floated in midair using his magic. Two female Pegasi leaned up against him, their eyes drooping seductively.

"M-master?"

Cross bounded down from the ledge. "I heard that there was an Akuma attack up here, so I asked your unicorn friend to give me a ride and cast a spell on me."

The exorcist general glanced over at Lenalee and gave her a sly look. "Ah, Lenalee. I see you're doing well."

Lenalee frowned and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"But I thought only people inside the Order were transported to Equestria. If you weren't at the Order, how did you get here?" asked Allen.

"That's what Komui and Reever thought too," replied Cross, "Apparently anyone who is a member of the Order will be sent here, even if they aren't at the Order building. But that isn't important. I have something to ask you. Apprentice, did you happen to see the Akuma's soul before I killed it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," pondered Cross, "Komui explained to me before I got to Cloudsdale that Equestria is normally peaceful and there were no Akuma before a little over a month ago. You were only in Cloudsdale overnight. If there were any Akuma, you would have detected them. How could so many ponies have died overnight in only a few hours, when the chance of death in Equestria is less than on Earth?"

"You're right! There's something we're not getting," said Lenalee, putting a hoof to her muzzle.

Allen closed his eyes for a few seconds and thought back. He _did _remember seeing the pony's soul…

His eyes flashed open and he gasped. "Yes! Now I remember! The Akuma's soul looked exactly like the skin it was wearing!"

"That's impossible," Lenalee argued, "An Akuma needs the soul of another living person...er, pony, in this case, to function."

"We all don't understand either. The scientists are doing research on the subject," said Cross.

"Well, let's head back to Ponyville. Maybe they've had some progress," said Allen.

"How? I can't fly like you, idiot apprentice."

"He could carry you," suggested Lenalee.

"Huh? Hell no!" barked Allen.

"What was that, Allen-kun?" asked Lenalee in a mockingly sweet voice. Her face darkened and an anger mark appeared on her cheek.

Allen knew that when Lenalee was angry, she was not to be messed with. Lenalee flew ahead, smiling with triumph, while Allen struggled to keep himself aloft with his front legs wrapped around his master. It was hard enough flying for Allen without holding anything.

"You've got great taste, Apprentice," said Cross.

Allen was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lenalee's beautiful and sweet, but she's got a dark, assertive side too. For an idiot apprentice, you're a lucky boy."

"I still don't understand…"

Cross didn't respond out of sheer amazement.

"_Dear God, can a person be any more dense? Maybe I haven't trained him hard enough in **those **subjects..."_

* * *

><p>Lavi worriedly walked down the street to Carousel Boutique. In his mouth he carried a bright yellow dandelion.<p>

"Ok Lavi, this is it," he said to himself, "I'm going to go in and say 'Would you like to go to dinner with me?'"

A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead as he got closer to Rarity's shop. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to say his line. Right as he was about to knock on the door, his unrequited lover came out of it, wearing a translucent orange sunhat and a flower-print purple scarf.

"Rarity!" yelled Lavi in surprise, dropping his flower, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she answered flatly.

A furry white cat popped out of Rarity's bag. "I decided today that I should take Opal out for some fresh air. What brings you here?"

"Um, I, uhh….Fluttershy! She told me you were going out for a walk…and I…wanted to formally accompany you!" Lavi improvized.

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to have an extra pony come. Let's go!"

Lavi nearly keeled over in happiness.

The two ponies made their way into the center of town. Lavi breathed deeply and said, "…Rarity?"

"What is it, Lavi?"

"I want to tell you something…something important."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears!"

Lavi sighed and began. "Rarity, I lo-"

His confession was interrupted by a chorus of squeals.

A group of young mares were encircled around something. A voice came from its center.

"Now fillies, there's enough of me to go around for everypony tomorrow."

The circle broke to reveal none other than Cross Marian. He strutted away from his female companions, who moaned dissapointedly that they wouldn't see him for another day. His horn glowed when he got closer to Rarity. A dew-covered red rose floated in the air in front of her.

"They say a rose by any other name smells just as sweet...and knowing yours would prove my theory."

Rarity's face turned red, which was even more obvious in contrast to her light fur.

"I'm…Rarity," she said in a very Fluttershy-like manner.

"Rarity," Cross repeated, "It decribes you so well, because a beauty such as yourself is a rarity to come by."

Lavi's face turned red also, but in anger. Rarity giggled bashfully, hiding her head in her scarf.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I-I'd love to. Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds like a reasonable time. I'll be waiting, _mon amour_."

"Isn't this wonderful, Lavi! I have a date on Saturday!"

"Yeah…that's cool…" he said sadly.

"If I have a date, that means I need a new dress! I'll go make one now. See you later, Lavi!"

"'Kay…see ya…"

* * *

><p>Lavi shamefully ambled back to Twilight's library.<p>

"I can't believe I blew it," he said miserably.

A sudden pain throbbed on top of his head.

When Lavi looked up, he saw a small, elderly, pinkish gray unicorn balancing in his head. He had a long tuft of white hair on his head and dark black circles around his eyes. It was his master, Bookman.

"Ahh! Panda!"

Bookman whacked Lavi with his front hoof. "Show some respect if you expect for me to pass on my Bookman knowledge to you!"

"Sorry…" apologized Lavi, "When did you get here?"

"I got here the same time Komui and the others got here."

"So you heard-"

"Yes. I know about your admiration towards Rarity, and I don't think it's best to hold your breath."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying she's out of my leauge?"

"Well, frankly, yes."

Lavi's ears drooped in dissapointment.

"But that's not the main reason. Remember, we're all going to leave as soon as the transportation machine is repaired, and after your mission is completed. You will likely never see Rarity again."

"No," said Lavi, "I could use the machine, if it's fixed. I could visit her whenever I want."

"You're a human, Lavi," replied Bookman in an honest tone, "No matter what form you take. You cannot have a relationship with a pony and be open to other people about it. It's a sin."

Lavi's mouth gaped. "No…it…can't be…"

He tried to convince himself that loving Rarity wasn't a sin, but he knew in his heart it was true. If he loved her, he couldn't continue being an Exorcist.

He would never become a Bookman.


	12. Chapter 11

Lavi walked down the street to Twilight's house, wondering about his conversation with Bookman. Rarity was perfect in every way. He had never been in love with one woman this long before.

"_Is this what true love feels like?" _he thought to himself. He had found himself many times organizing romance novels in the library back at home, stories of people finding that one person they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Of course, this was just a guess from reading the blurb on the back of the book. Lavi had never read them, as they were intended for lonely single women. But now he sure felt like one or a male version at least.

When he opened the door to Twilight's library, he saw Twilight herself, Allen, Lenalee, and Reever. They were all reading books. Allen and Lenalee had their noses, or rather muzzles, in a cookbook of Japanese dishes.

"Oh, hi Lavi," said Lenalee, looking up from the book.

"Hey, Lenalee. What's Twilight doing?"

"She's showing Reever a book about magic."

"…And then you just try to focus all your attention on the object, and imagine yourself lifting it…" Twilight instructed Reever. She stared straight at another book on the ground, and slowly a raspberry-colored light glowed around the book and her horn. The book lifted off the ground, as Lavi had seen Twilight do before.

"Alright, now it's my turn," said Reever. He stared at the book intently and a blue light formed around his horn. The book lifted about two inches off the ground before landing with a soft thud. Reever was exhausted.

"How…do you…do that?" he said between pants.

"It's harder than it looks. But I practiced a lot when I was a little filly," Twilight said, with a chuckle.

She finally noticed Lavi and waved.

"What's up, Lavi?"

"I wanted to ask you something about magic. Is there a spell that lets you destroy things?"

"Yes, but why would you want to know something like that? You've got your hammer to destroy things."

Suddenly, Lavi was overcome in a fit of rage and threw his deactivated hammer at Twilight. It bounced off her chest and landed on the floor. She let out a small surprised yelp.

"Destroy it!" demanded Lavi.

"Are you insane?" yelled Allen, "That's your Innocence!"

"Screw Innocence!" Lavi cursed, "What are you waiting for, Twilight? Crush it, burn it, do what you like, but make sure to get rid of the stupid thing!"

Twilight was so shocked she couldn't move. Lavi went over to the hammer and started to stomp on it, but Lenalee activated her Innocence and gave Lavi a painful kick with all her might.

She took the hammer and gave it to Allen. "Get a hold of yourself, Lavi! If you destroy your Innocence, you'll die!"

Lavi struggled to stand up. He decided not to destroy the hammer immediately.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lenalee sincerely.

Lavi cleared his throat.

"Because I've found love. But…it's with Rarity. Since she's a pony, it would be a sin to love her under my oath to my Innocence, and to be a future Bookman. I know I've been in love before, but, not for this long. She's more than just beautiful. She's talented, kind, and generous. I love her, and I thought she loved me too, but Cross asked her out. I'll never find another girl like that. Living to remember Rarity, her deep azure eyes, her kind voice, would be torture. If I died, at least it would end my suffering."

Lavi turned to Allen with a serious look. "Now give me that hammer."

Equally serious, Allen said, "No."

With the hammer in his hooves, Allen flew out the window. Lavi ran outside and followed him on hoof.

* * *

><p>While flying, Allen found Kanda, who was taking care of some baby ducks.<p>

"Let me guess, Fluttershy?" asked Allen.

Kanda nodded. "She's with the mother."

"Well, while you're doing that…take this and run!" Allen said, as he tossed Kanda the hammer. Kanda caught it using his magic.

"Is this Usagi's Innocence?"

"Yes. He's trying to destroying it! Now, run!"

Without question, Kanda put the ducks on his back and ran. Lavi managed to catch up with Kanda. Fluttershy was right up ahead.

"Fluttershy! Take the hammer!"

Fluttershy ran back to pick up the hammer, but Lavi was right in front of her. He put a hoof on the hammer. Right as he was about to crush it, he heard a high-pitch scream.

* * *

><p>Lavi turned around and saw none other than his unrequited lover, Rarity, being attacked by some level 2 Akuma resembling snakes. They also had spiked tails and shot lasers at Rarity. She was desperately trying to fight them off by conjuring sharp gemstones with magic and shooting them at the Akuma, but there were too many, and they were quick to counter her attacks.<p>

"Give up, pony!" said a voice behind the Akuma, with an unnecessary giggle. It was Jasdero and his brother Devit, the Noah twins.

"I'll never surrender to you ruffians!" yelled Rarity.

"Try all you can, but you're outnumbered!" said Devit, "You might as well give up your Innocence and save us the time and effort to kill you. I'll give you one chance to give us your Innocence without struggle, okay?"

Rarity continued to fight and gave the twins a cold glare.

"Alright, you insist." The twins took out their weapons, matching gold revolvers, and joined in the fight.

It was easy to see that Rarity was getting tired and less evasive. The twins aimed at Rarity and fired at the same time. The bullets flew in a straight line, that wouldn't miss.

Lavi knew the bullets would kill Rarity. Her fate rested in his hooves, where his hammer sat. He activated the hammer, ran to Rarity, and swung at the bullets. They ricocheted off the hammer and killed a random Akuma.

"S'up, Rarity," said Lavi coolly, "Did ya miss me?"

"Hey! No fair!" pouted Jasdero, "That was a perfect shot!"

"Well, all's fair in love and war," said Rarity, "The former of which you need a lesson in."

"I agree." Kanda came over with Fluttershy.

"Y-yeah," Fluttershy said meekly, "B-b-bring it on."

"You sound a bit unsure," remarked Kanda, getting quite close to Fluttershy's face, "Now, what was that?"

Fluttershy puffed out her chest and smiled. "BRING IT ON, NOAHS!"

The four ponies barraged the Akuma with a plethora of different attacks until there were none left. The twins stood alone, baffled.

"I think that was a successful fight. How about you, Fluttershy?" said Rarity.

"Uh-huh," She said with a glint in her eye, "But we can't leave the Noahs out, right?"

Fluttershy gave the twins her best stare and they cowardly fled.

"Thank you for the help, Lavi," said Rarity, "If you didn't come to my rescue, I don't know what would have happened."

"No problem, " Lavi responded.

"In fact," added Rarity, "You were so brave today, I think I might just cancel my date with Marian. Lavi, how would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

Lavi was shocked. "A-are you asking me on a date?"

"Call it a reward. But a date doesn't sound awful either. See you tommorow, Lavi."

With that, Rarity gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So, do you still want to die now?" asked Kanda.

Lavi felt as if he would melt with happiness. "No way!"


	13. Chapter 12

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>The next day, as planned, Lavi went on his date with Rarity for lunch. In his hoof he held a daisy for her, and he wore a tie. Rarity was a sophisticated mare, so he needed to dress up for her.<p>

When he arrived to the restaurant, Rarity was already there, wearing pink and blue scarves.

"Sorry I'm late, Rarity," he said, "I needed to rent this tie."

"Darling, you didn't need to do that. In fact, I think you look silly in a tie. It doesn't match your personality." Rarity used her magic to remove the tie, and Lavi gave her his flower. She thanked him and they sat at their table.

"So," said Lavi to Rarity, "How's your dress business going?"

"Quite well. I'm designing new dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala this year. Since you're here, maybe I'll make some suits for you gentlecolts too."

Lavi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, about that, I don't know how much longer we'll be here. I mean, after our mission is done, and after the machine is fixed, we'll have to go."

"Oh…" Rarity's ears lowered in sadness.

"But I don't know when that'll be. So let's make each moment last."

Rarity nodded. The two ponies moved their heads closer together…

"RARITY!"

Lavi and Rarity went back to their normal positions. It was Pinkie Pie, who hopped excitedly in place.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Rarity said, a bit annoyed.

"Ooooh, were you to gonna kiss?" asked Pinkie. She started singing.

"Rarity and Lavi, sittin' in a tree…"

Rarity blushed in embarrassment. "That's enough, Pinkie! Now, what were you going to ask us about?"

"Oh right! Twilight got a letter from the Princess! Here, read it!"

Rarity opened the letter.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle," _she read, "_You and your friends are royally invited to the 1__st__ anniversary of The Royal Guard Captain, Shining Armor, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You, and each of your friends, are allowed to bring one guest each to the festivities. You will also be given VIP (very important pony) access and be able to attend a meet-and-greet with Shining Armor and the princess. We would love if you could bring your exorcist friends too. The party will be on Tuesday at 5 o'clock and end at 8 o'clock._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia._

"Isn't this great?" asked Pinkie.

"Who're Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" Lavi questioned.

"Shining Armor is Twilight's big brother. They don't get to see each other a lot because his duties prevent him from having a lot of free time or vacations," explained Rarity, "We were all invited to their wedding last year, which was quite an adventure, I should say."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. But I think you, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda should all go!"

"Yeah! It'll be really fun!" Pinkie said.

"Sounds cool," Lavi said, "But we should tell the others."

* * *

><p>After informing all of Twilight's friends and the exorcists, they all decided which friend would bring with exorcist.<p>

"Well, I know I'm bringing Lavi," said Rarity.

"I'll bring Allen, if nopony else is," Applejack said, "Is that fine with you, sugarcube?"

"Fine with me," Allen said, smiling. Lenalee looked a bit cross after that.

"Hey, Lenalee, you wanna be my guest?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That's fine." Lenalee was still a little jealous of Applejack.

"That only leaves Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, or me to take Kanda," Twilight declared.

"I don't want to take Kanda!" Pinkie pouted, "He's a big grumpy-pants!"

"That's perfectly alright," Kanda responded, "I'd rather not hang out with a female Usagi."

"Um, c-can I bring you, K-kanda?" Fluttershy inquired, "If it's fine with you…"

"Sure, it's n-not like I wanted to go with you, but you're much less annoying than Pinkie."

Lavi elbowed Kanda. "Yuu, are you _tsundere _for Fluttershy?"

"I'm not a _tsundere_, stupid rabbit."

"Pinkie's right, you are a grumpy-pants, Yuu."

"Don't…call…me…YUU! It's KANDA!"

"Umm, can we interrupt your sexual tension for a second?" asked Rainbow, "It's settled who we're gonna bring, right?"

"Yes," responded Kanda.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Rarity, "I need a new dress! You all need new dresses! And suits!"

"We'll just wear the ones you made us for the Grand Galloping Gala last year," said Rainbow Dash, "All you have to make is a dress for Lenalee and suits for Allen, Kanda, and Lavi."

The rest of the mane six nodded.

"Thanks everyone. But _I_ can't wear last year's fashion, so I"ll make two dresses and three suits. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get started!"

* * *

><p>The Tuesday of the anniversary party arrived, and Rarity was all set with her new suits and dresses. She wore a blue and green dress with a long sleeves. It covered the chest and neck with higher fabric in the back of the neck than in the front. The back of the dress was light blue. A translucent veil covered her back with whitish blue gems scattered all over it. An aquamarine gemstone on a ribbon was hung around her horn.<p>

The boys each had differently colored vests with matching ties; blue for Kanda, orange for Lavi, and green for Allen. On the pocket of each vest was the symbol of their respective Innocences.

"Are you ready, Lenalee?" asked Rarity through the changing booth.

"Yes, I'll be right out."

Lenalee wore a red Chinese-inspired dress with gold trimmings. The silhouettes of butterflies fluttered over her side and silk Chinese characters decorated the dress.

"So, what do you boys think?" Rarity asked.

"It's fine," said Kanda coldly.

"It's beautiful…" said Allen, a bit red in the face.

"Strike!" said Lavi.

Rarity gave Lavi a terrifyingly hard glare.

"I mean, it's pretty!" Lavi said nervously.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, the ten ponies boarded a train to Canterlot.<p>

Upon arriving to the Canterlot Castle, a magnificent building with golden spires and ivory walls, Twilight sighed in relief.

Allen cocked his brow. "What?"

"Oh, you see, there isn't a barrier around the castle," said Twilight, "At the wedding Shining Armor had to conjure up a force field so nopony would crash the party. It tired him out, using magic for so long, so I'm glad he's loosened up a bit."

Twilight showed the guards her tickets, and they let her through to the party hall.

The party hall was a gigantic room with a high ceiling, from which chandeliers suspended. Two pots of tall, exotic flowers greeted the guests to the hall. Stained glass paintings draped the walls, showcasing events in Equestria's history. Two showed the Mane six.

"Wow, you guys are quite the celebrities around here," said an amazed Lavi.

"Yeah, saving the world does that to ya," said Rainbow Dash, with a touch of sarcasm.

Through the crowd of partying ponies came a white Unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane streaked with light blue.

"Twily! I'm so glad you're here!" he said.

Twilight smiled at the stallion. "Me too, BBBFF."

She turned to the exorcists. "Guys, this is my brother, Shining Armor. Shining Armor, these are my new friends Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda."

The exorcists bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Allen.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Shining Armor," Shining Armor said, laughing.

A pink alicorn came over with a crown and a blue heart for a cutie mark.

"Hi honey," she greeted Shining Armor, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Cadence," he greeted back, "I was just meeting Twilight's new friends."

"Well, don't go so far ahead of me. I'm not as skinny as I used to be."

Twilight noticed that the princess's stomach was a bit larger than the last time they met.

"Why? Haven't been taking royal walks lately?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, Rainbow," said Cadence, "Me and Shining Armor are expecting a little filly in four months."

"What?" said Twilight, "No way!"

"Yes way," Shining Armor said, laughing, "And you're gonna be an aunt, Twily."

"I can't believe it! That's so amazing!"

"Congradulations, you two," said Lenalee, "You must be Princess Cadence, right?"

"Yes. You're Lenalee, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Princess Celestia told me you and the boys would be coming."

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you," said Lenalee with a smile.

Soon, light orchestral drifted through the hall. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor trotted to the center of the room and proceded to. Slowly other pony couples began to dance along with them.

Fluttershy awkwardly glanced at Kanda, who to her surprise returned the glance.

"U-um, s-s-so, everypony else is dancing…I guess w-we should too, if that's ok with you…I mean, I don't mind dancing by myself and-"

Kanda cut off Fluttershy's rambling. " I'd enjoy dancing with you. Just don't trip over my hooves."

Fluttershy nodded. "Ok.."

Rarity and Lavi, of course, danced together, and finally there was only two ponies left not dancing: Allen and Lenalee.

Lenalee was standing by herself, while Allen was raiding the snack table. She rolled her eyes.

"_Look at him… how did I ever manage to fall in love with that bottomless pit?" _Lenalee thought.

Allen turned towards Lenalee with an innocent look, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. Lenalee nearly melted from the cuteness.

"_Oh, that's right…"_

Allen trotted off to the bathroom. Lenalee sat in a corner of the ballroom and sighed. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, and who should she see but Allen, already back from the bathroom.

"Now, what's a lovely mare like you sitting here all by herself?" he asked.

Lenalee was flattered by that statement and blushed. Wait, was Allen…flirting?

He held out his hoof. "Care to dance, Lenalee?"

This wasn't like Allen. Whatever, she wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

"I would love to."

The two proceded to waltz together. Lenalee was surprised what a great dancer Allen was. They twirled in perfect harmony. At the end of the song, the ponies' noses touched.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Lenalee.

"Why should you be sorry?" asked Allen. The two abruptly locked lips in a passionate kiss.

Okay, this was definitely not like Allen at all. Something was wrong.

When their lips separated, Allen smiled. And it wasn't a million-watt smile like Allen normally did. It was a satisfied smirk.

"What's w-wrong with you, Allen?" said Lenalee, disgusted, "It's like you're a different person!"

Allen continued to smile, and his eyes glowed green for a split second.

"Y-you're…not Allen…" stuttered Lenalee.


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>"Y-you're…not Allen…" stuttered Lenalee.<p>

"Right you are, Lenalee," sneered the fake Allen. A green flame engulfed him, and when the flames died down the white imposter was replaced with an insect-like creature, about the size and shape of a pony. His eyes were a soulless pale green, and he had a red star on his forehead. Half of his body was pitch black, the other half silver, with gray rivets running down the center of his body. There were large holes in his hooves and legs, and his sharp white fangs glistened with saliva. Three pairs of blue transparent wings fluttered on his back.

"Now say goodbye, my love!" Right as the creature was about to sink its fangs into Lenalee's skull, he stopped, wide-eyed. With a glace down at his stomach he saw black fingers sticking through.

"Goodbye," said the real Allen, and the creature exploded.

Lenalee ran up to Allen with a hug. "Thank you, Allen."

She wanted to kiss him, but she was still a bit in shock. For some reason, she couldn't activate her Innocence while fighting the creature.

"Allen! Lenalee!" Twilight and the others galloped up to the exorcists.

"Where have y'all been?" asked Applejack, concerned.

"I was in the bathroom, which for some reason is on the _other end of the castle_. Talk about design flaw… but never mind that. I come out of the bathroom and that _thing_ nearly bit Lenalee's head off!"

"What was that thing anyway? I've never seen any Akuma like that before," said Kanda, Fluttershy huddling against him in fear.

"It looked like a changeling," Twilight answered.

"Changelings are nasty critters that change into somepony you love and feed off your love for 'em, and you get under their spell," explained Applejack, "We've run into these critters before…but this one looked diff'rent. Last time I saw 'em they were all black with blue eyes."

"That explains why Lenalee couldn't fight it…because she was under its spell, but my eye activated when I entered the room," said Allen.

"Whose s-soul did you see, Allen?" asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't stop to look at it, but out of the corner of my eye…it looked like me!" Allen gasped.

"But you're still alive! That's impossible!" shouted Lavi.

"Oh, anything's possible, my dear…" crooned a voice behind them. The ten ponies turned around to see a giant black changeling. She was different than the creature they saw before. She was all black and had insect wings, holes in her limbs, and green eyes, but she was more pony-like. Se had a slimy blue mane and tail, and she had a crooked horn jutting from her forehead, and small antennae resembling a flower. She was almost like a twisted, insectlike Celestia.

Hanging from the ceiling on either sides of her was Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence in a green gelatinous substance.

"Queen Chrysalis," said Twilight angrily.

"That's right, Twilight, I'm back. And this time, I'm back for good," Queen Chrysalis said.

"Nice try, Chrysalis, but we've beat you before, and with the exorcists, we can do it again," said Rainbow Dash. She turned to Pinkie and nodded.

"Oh, will you now," the changeling queen jeered, "But like you, _I _get by with a little help from my friends."

A plump gray unicorn next to her, with glasses covering his eyes and a top hat on his head, smiled at the exorcists and started to grow and transform. Soon the pony was replaced by a giant gray dragon with pointed ears and a perpetual smile.

"Surprise," he said cheerfully.

"Over the past few months the Earl and the Noahs asked me of a favor: to wipe out all ponies from the face of Equestria," the queen began to explain.

"Naturally, I was a bit wary of obliging, since the food for me and my subjects would be gone! But soon we came together made a compromise. We combined the talents of his Akuma and my changelings, to create a creature that could collect the love we need for food before killing the lover. We call them Akuma-lings, and the best part? They can take the form of any type of Akuma! However there is only one catch and that is that their soul is the same as the pony they mimic, so the white one suspected of us. But if it wasn't for that one lousy Akuma-ling, they wouldn't have found out."

"But now we know, and now we're going to stop you!" yelled Allen.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled. All of the party guests turned towards them and transformed into Akuma-lings. Then they transformed again, this time into clones of the Elements of Harmony and the exorcists.

"This is it," Allen told his comrades, "Are you ready?"

"Totally," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm ready, Freddie!" said Pinkie.

"I'm right behind you, partner," said Applejack.

"U-um, yeah…" said Fluttershy.

"Never more ready than now, darling," Rarity said.

"Of course, moyashi," said Kanda.

"I'm ready," said Lavi.

"I won't disappoint you, Allen-kun," Lenalee said.

"Let's do this," said Twilight.

All of the ponies activated their Innocences.

"**LET US BRING SALVATION TO THESE CURSED AKUMA'S SOULS!"**

* * *

><p>Twilight's magic started off the battle. She leaped like a gazelle from one end of the room to another, killing Akuma-lings with each jump. Rarity accompanied Twilight, conjuring sharp jewels and shooting them at the Akuma-lings like arrows.<p>

Pinkie Pie hopped up to a group of Akuma-lings and began to sing.

_Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear…_

With three laughs she paralyzed the Akuma-lings. Applejack took the chance and bucked each Akuma-ling, making it explode. Pinkie continued to sing.

_Soooo_

_Giggle at the Akuma-lings_

_Guffaw at the gross things _

With each lyric of her song, the Akuma-lings kept freezing, and Applejack kept bucking.

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

Suddenly a dozen Akuma-lings disguised as Applejack surrounded Pinkie.

_And tell that big dumb Akuma to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna..._

With a giggle she paralyzed the Applejacks, and a sonic rainboom exploded in the center where Pinkie was. Rainbow Dash zoomed up to the open ceiling with Pinkie in her hooves.

_Laaaaaaaaugh_

"That was SO COOOOL!" squealed Pinkie as she gave the pegasus a kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow blushed. "Yeah, whatever…"

Meanwhile on the ground, Fluttershy was jumping from behind each pony in order to hide herself from the Akuma-lings. She hid behind Twilight for the third time. Twilight turned to Fluttershy with a smile. But suddenly Twilight was engulfed in green flame, and it was revealed it was a fake Twilight. Fluttershy covered her face with her hooves, wincing.

"Fluttershy!" she heard Kanda yell, "Give her a stare!"

She mustered up her courage and gave the Akuma-ling her best stare. The fake Twilight became stone and simultaneously exploded.

"Good job, rookie," said Kanda with an honest smile, "How about we work in tandem?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Queen Chrysalis and the Earl were dumbfounded.<p>

"This is impossible. We're running out of Akuma-lings!" yelled the Earl nervously.

The changeling queen bit her lip in frustration. How could mere ponies be defeating her thousands of changelings? She looked around the room and noticed two ponies in particular. The white pegasus with the scar on his eye and the purple pegasus with the green mane seemed to be killing the most Akuma-lings, quickly swooping and diving like seabirds catching fish. It was all because of those two her plans were foiled. If she could get them out of the picture the changelings would have won by now. And that's what she was going to do.

Queen Chrysalis flew up to the ceiling and shot a green beam of magic at Allen.

"Grrraaahhh!" He let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and fell to the floor.

"ALLEN!" yelled Lenalee, "You'll pay for that!"

She zipped up to the ceiling and her eyes met the changeling's.

The queen chuckled in amusement. "Oh, how sweet. You think you can stop me. Well it's too late. Now that Allen's down for the count, the changelings are winning!"

Lenalee whipped around to see that it was true. There were still a few hundred Akuma-lings left, and it was easy to tell that the Mane Six, Kanda, and Lavi were getting exhausted.

With a determined look, Lenalee gave two swift kicks to the changeling's side. The fencing match began. Lenalee had her boots and the Queen had her horn. Queen Chrysalis had the advantage of magic, but Lenalee made up for what she lacked in power with speed and agility.

The queen was soon cornered by the pegasus, but right as Lenalee was about to give the final blow, the queen shot her magic at Lenalee's stomach. Lenalee had the wind knocked out of her and landed on the floor next to Allen, who still didn't have the strength to get up.

"L-lenalee…what are you doing down here?" Allen asked.

"I couldn't defeat her…she's just t-too strong," said Lenalee in embarrassment.

"Well, for what it's worth, you did a great job."

Lenalee blushed. "Thanks, you too…"

Allen cringed in pain. "Lenalee…don't give up now. Defeat the queen…for me…"

Lenalee's eyed widened and began to water up. "N-no, Allen…don't die!"

Allen's eyes began to droop, and with every ounce of his strength, he gave Lenalee a smile. And it was one of his million-watt smiles. But nothing could lift Lenalee's spirits now.

"Please…don't leave me…" Lenalee pleaded in desperation. Her tears now stained Allen's fur.

"I…I love you."

Lenalee furrowed her brow and stomped one hoof. "Oh, what's the use? He's gone, and he'll never know what he means to me n-"

She stopped mid-vent when she saw something amidst Allen's chest fur. It was a light green glow, which appeared to come from _inside_ his chest when she gave a closer look. She glanced down at her own chest and saw the same glow. Lenalee gasped when she saw a tiny hole open up there and a red shard come out. More shards came from her chest as well as Allen's and floated around in the air around them. The shards started to connect together in the space between their chests and formed a heart-shaped gemstone. Three golden blades erupted from the sides and top of the heart, and the green glow that was inside their chests glowed around the heart.

The other ponies began to notice, emitting "oohs" and "ahhs".

With a sudden twitch, Allen's eyes popped open. Lenalee gasped and hugged Allen.

"Allen! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too," said Allen, confused, "But I heard you voice."

Lenalee blushed madly. "Y-you mean…you heard what I said?"

"Yes…and I love you too."

After saying that, Allen and Lenalee's Innocences activated and began to change. Allen's Crown Clown claw was now large and muscular, with black spikes all over it and the knuckles and cross were light green instead of white. Lenalee's boots had red stripes up the side, and the butterfly decoration on the heels was larger with light green eyespots. They also had three light green rings floating around them.

The two touched noses, floated up in the air, and then dived down with their Innocences aimed at the crowd of Akuma-lings. When the weapons touched down on the ground, there was an explosion of green magic that blew out the windows, all the Akuma-lings, the Earl, and Queen Chrysalis.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…" was the last anyone in Equestria ever heard of Queen Chrysalis.

The two pegasi landed on the floor, noses still touching. Their Innocences were sheathed, and the heart had dissapeared.

"That was amazing…" said Twilight, "But how did you recover so fast? And what was that heart gem?"

Lenalee hadn't questioned anything during the whole ordeal. "Could it have been…the Heart Innocence?"

"It must have been," Lavi said.

"The Heart Innocence?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's the scource of power for all the Innocence pieces in the world. If destroyed, it would mean the end of all the others too. That's what the Noah and the Earl were after. We researchers and Bookmen didn't know much about it since it looked like the others, and it makes sense now why! Because like Allen and Lenalee, apart they're just a piece of the puzzle, but together they make something important.

"And it was only when they admitted their true feelings did the Heart's true power show! How romantic!" Rarity cooed.

"How cliché," muttered Kanda.

"Weeeell," Pinkie said.

"Well what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You know what this calls for, right?"

Kanda groaned.

"A PARTY!"

* * *

><p>The party was an extravagant parade in the Ponyville square. All the ponies in town gathered there to see the heroes. The Mane Six wore their Element necklaces and Twilight wore her crown. Pegasus foals draped flower necklaces around the exorcists. At the end of the road were Shining Armor, Cadence, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and the rest of the Black Order. Komui ran to Lenalee and gave her a big hug. He then became enraged when he saw Allen give her a peck on the cheek, and would have shish kebabed Allen with his drill if Celestia had not started her speech.<p>

"Filles and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here in celebration of the defeat of the Millennium Earl and Queen Chrysalis by Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. With the help of friends, and their love for eachother, we will no longer be bothered by Akuma in Equestria. However, everything eventually ends, as does our heroes' stay here. If you wish to say goodbye to them, speak no or forever hold you peace."

"K-kanda…" began Fluttershy, "I-I just want to let you know you've really helped be be more assertive. So thank you for being a friend to me…"

Kanda blushed. "Don't mention it…"

"Good luck, you two!" said Rarity to Allen and Lenalee, "Bye Lavi, my love!"

"Goodbye, Rarity!" Lavi said, really not wanting to leave.

"See ya later, alligators!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Bye, y'all!" said Applejack, waving her hat.

"Bye!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Farewell, my little exorcists," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you all ready?" asked Reever.

"Ready!" said the rest of the Black Order, some with tears in their eyes (namely Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, and surprisingly Kanda).

As Reever was about to press the transporter button, he heard a smash. He looked up to see what remained of a flower pot. Reever cocked his head in confusion. Suddenly an anvil crashed down on the machine, followed by a hay cart and and a piano.

Everypony looked into the sky to see a gray female pegasus with a blonde mane, bubble cutie mark, and crossed eyes.

She smiled coyly down at the crowd. "Oops, my bad!"


	15. Epilogue

My Little Pony: FiM is a copyright of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

DGrayMan is a copyright of Katsura Hoshino.

I in no way take these copyrights as my own.

* * *

><p>"There! All finished!"<p>

A teenage spectacled girl with short wavy hair leaned back in her chair and smiled. She had just finished her first fan fiction and had posted it on . She checked back to see if anyone had posted reviews yet, when a pink, poofy-manned pony popped up behind her.

"What do you think _you're _doing?"

The girl didn't question that there was a talking, cartoon pony in her living room. "I-I'm checking my reviews for my fanfiction!"

"Your _completed _fanfiction?"

"_Yes._"

"You can't finish it like _that_!"

The girl was confused. "I thought a humorous cliffhanger would be a good writing strategy…"

"What about the exorcists? How are they going to get home?"

"I thought I'd let the readers decid-"

"And what about Kanda and Fluttershy? They barely got to interact!"

"That's true, but-"

"Lavi and Rarity. Now, you can't let their relationship go unexplained."

"Yes, well…" The fanfiction writer sighed. She was out of comebacks.

"Now Pinks, you get your human heiny back on Word and make an epilogue," ordered the pony.

"Yes, mother," replied Pinkie-Ponyluv232 sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Betcha can't catch me, Allison!"<p>

A tiny, green-maned lavender filly flew down the streets of Ponyville. She was playing a clearly unfair game of tag with her sister, who, despite being a pegasus pony, inherited her poor flying abilities from her father.

"Hey! No fair! Mom said no flying, Eleezabeth!" said a panting Allison.

"Mom's not around, she can't tell me what to do!" laughed Eleezabeth.

"Oh, yes I can."

A pegasus mare in her early twenties, almost identical to Eleezabeth, walked up to her rebellious daughter.

"What did I tell you about flying?"

"To not to…" said her daughter, guilty, "But Mom, I need to practice so one day I can be in the Wonderbolts like aunt Rainbow Dash!"

"Well, I'm sure you can put off training to be with your sister," said her father, a white pegasus with a red scar on his face.

"Whatever," sighed Eleezabeth.

"Now, no flying for three days, is that clear, young filly?"

"Yes, dad."

The family walked back to their house, next to the library.

"She's already acting like a teenager, Lenalee. Do you think Scootaloo's a bad influence on her?"

Lenalee gave her husband a kiss. "Don't worry, Allen. Scootaloo's a sweetheart. If Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash can trust her babysitting their children, she can be trusted around Eleezabeth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town, a dark gray unicorn stallion walked into his wife's cottage. He first noticed her with another unicorn stallion. He was dark green in color, had glasses and had a scruffy brown mane and moustache.<p>

"General Tiedoll? What the hell are you doing here?"

A yellow unicorn filly ran up to him.

"Look Daddy! Your master taught me how to make this!"

She used her magic to levitate an origami lotus flower.

Her mother, a calm, pink-maned pegasus, looked at her daughter, then at her husband. "It's for you, darling."

"T-thank you, Shuriken," said Kanda, "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, daddy!" said the cheerful filly, as she ran to give him a hug.

"Welcome home, Kanda," said the pegasus.

"Thanks, baby." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush furiously.

Kanda laughed. "Oh Fluttershy, you never do cease to amaze me…"

* * *

><p>It was finally closing time at the library. Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike skimmed through the rows of books to check that every book was in its correct place. But there was one row the unicorn couldn't quite reach.<p>

"Spike!" she called, "Do you think you can reach that top shelf?"

Spike had grown taller than Twilight over the years, but the teenage dragon still had about as much luck as her at reaching the shelf. Suddenly she heard a voice call out, "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow grow!"

Lavi's Innocence proved handy as the handle grew up to the shelf. When he got down, he received a kiss from Twilight.

"Thank you, Lavi."

Twilight's fiancé blushed. "Aw, it was nothing."

Spike fake-gagged at the sight.

"I still can't believe you chose Twilight over _Rarity_," said Spike, putting emphasis on the word "Rarity".

"We dated for a while, but when I looked past the pretty face, I realized our love wouldn't last forever."

Twilight giggled. "Plus, what are the chances of me finding another colt who loves books as much as I do?"

"That's true," said Spike, "I guess birds of a feather flock together…"

The dragon walked back up to his room.

"You better not be eating gemstones upstairs!" yelled Twilight.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back in a sarcastically childish voice.

Twilight laughed and sat by the fire with Lavi.

"You know, five years ago, I would have never thought the woman I'd be spending the rest of my life with would be a purple unicorn," said Lavi.

"Well I never thought my fiancé would be a pony who used to be a human," Twilight responded, "But sometimes the best things in life are the ones you don't expect."

"Yeah…" Lavi said sleepily, as he watched a sonic ranboom explode across the sunset out their window, and listened to the the distant cheers of ponies attending the Wonderbolts performance. Twilight's eyes drooped as she napped next to the orange stallion. He smiled at his beautiful mare and rested his head on her neck.

"_The best things in life are the ones you don't expect…" _

Those words swum through his mind as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
